


The Queen and How They Loved Him

by Acceber



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Caneng, Cardverse, M/M, USUK - Freeform, usukcan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acceber/pseuds/Acceber
Summary: 米英/加英，含有NTR及3p剧情，授权翻译。阿尔弗雷德从自己的兄弟那里学会了一二与自己的新王后做爱的小技巧。
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia), Canada/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Queen and How They Loved Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422396) by [loficlouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loficlouds/pseuds/loficlouds). 



当亚瑟被交给未来的国王时，他没有怨言。

当那一时刻来临，在王冠的重压之下，他必须登上那甚至远超出家族所期待的高位——

不，他那时并无怨言。

国王占有他的那天夜晚，他一言未发，因为理所当然，他是国王的所有物。即使被撕裂出血，他也依然没有张口。阿尔弗雷德允诺他下次一定会更温柔些，他确实信守承诺，然而王后们绝无可能从自己的义务中脱身。哪怕一夜。

这便是支撑着亚瑟不断前行的守则。奉献，义务，荣耀。第一条为国王，第二条为自己，第三条为家族（如果家人问起，他会改口说第一条）。他的骄傲将三者共同粘合在一起，使他在一夜又一夜的舞会中得以坚持到天明。

有时他确实想要开口。比如当阿尔弗雷德在床上太性急的时候。或者当他将手滑入自己腰后，准备继续一曲，不顾亚瑟在跳过数小时舞后正躲在角落里休息。亚瑟想，他是那么讨厌以满面绯红、汗水涔涔的模样示人，阿尔弗雷德早应有所察觉，可他怀疑，纵然两人已经共度数月，阿尔弗雷德却甚至很可能连他在饮食上的偏好也不甚了了。

那男孩性格不错。但他也仅此而已了：一个男孩。他并非一名体贴的爱人，而且不太能听得进异见。他，正如世间的其他人那样，在心中早已对王后应有的言行举止有了一番先入为主的成见。

亚瑟学会了谨言慎行。他服从一切，全心全意地，并且试图在艰难的适应过程与阿尔弗雷德的高潮之间寻求一切他所能得到的快乐。

至少国王是一个有吸引力的男人。假如他们未曾结婚，不难想象出，他也许会邀他与自己共度良宵。亚瑟并非不能回忆起，就在数月前，他投向阿尔弗雷德的目光还充斥着直白的欲望。

* * *

向国王提供的支持使亚瑟的家族在国内地位举足轻重。一万士兵，北部与红心国接壤处的三座要塞，只是可惜，族中并无通常能够联姻的女眷。

作为家族末子，亚瑟从很早就领悟到自己唯一的出路便是能攀上一门好亲事。他最理想的目标是与旁近伯爵的姊妹结亲，虽然她屡屡对他表现出淡漠，或者他也可以与那位爵爷守寡的侄女成婚，双方虽素未谋面，她却在北方拥有相当可观的领地。

他并不精于此道。也许她们不喜欢他那套言行举止。有些人说他表现得并不像家族的四子，生来就被剥夺去继承爵位与家族财产的权利。或者，理由仅仅是他的外貌。

不论如何，她们嫁与他人，而他发现自己开始在心底焦急地谋划，试图趁国王与王子们途经家族领地时另寻出路。王室携一支军队行军至此，国王意图借机确保亚瑟父亲对自己的忠诚。他们计划在此小住一个星期。

与他们随行的还有许多机要人物。亚瑟很好奇自己能不能在这一星期之中凭借与恰当人选的一夜风流敲定下一门婚事。

亚瑟平时绝非不知检点，但他也远非童贞，甚至连他的母亲也认为有必要令他明白自己所剩的时间不多。哪怕只能坚持一个星期，他开始学着让自己变得讨人喜欢，下定决心不错过任何一次露面的机会。亚瑟的家族在招待国王与他的军队时费尽了浑身解数。他们希望能够为不止一个子嗣安排好婚姻，虽然无人提起，但亚瑟意识到，这显然是他最后的机会。

使他惊讶的是，早在第一天夜里，他便开始与其中一位王子眉目传情。

准确的说，并不只是随便那位王子：而是王太子。

他叫阿尔弗雷德，而且还提出了共舞的邀请。和亚瑟。就其本身而言，这并不多值得骄傲，但能令国王因此对他正眼相看，这毫无疑问使人激动不已。

亚瑟很高兴地注意到王子非常英俊，虽然稍嫌年轻，舞艺也有待提高。但他已经能够勾勒出两人做爱时的情形。共舞一曲，抛却理智，悄悄离开人群，颠鸾倒凤；这种幻想非常有趣。阿尔弗雷德看起来像是会随着年月的流逝而日益变得更加俊朗的类型。亚瑟可以想象出在某个世界之中，他们二人在往后的余生里拥有一段隐秘而热烈的地下情，而恋情的火花就诞生在今夜。

他们会使他的妻子怒不可遏。亚瑟将成为唯一的那个能与王子迅速滚上床的人，他们拥有彼此的性器，也许他甚至还能得到王子的第一次。

除了一场性爱，他希求的别无其他。他料想两人将会得到不少乐趣，如此他就能在将来请王子替自己牵线搭桥了。

然而阿尔弗雷德并没有睡他。他们甚至没有接吻。他们在亚瑟房间的最深处长谈彻夜。但在王室看来，二者并无分别。结果也的确是这样。

当亚瑟从阿尔弗雷德身边醒来，他简直不敢相信，他们一道喝醉，一同跳舞，最后却连床也没有上过。他本可以在一小时之前或者是天还没亮的时候把对方叫醒，但他选择等待。直到太阳升起，他才将对方推醒，使阿尔弗雷德慌乱理好自己的头发和衣物，随后离开了他。阿尔弗雷德认为日出后的片刻将不会被人察觉，亚瑟觉得这很可爱，也很像一个王子。

流言几乎迅速就开始散播。亚瑟成为了一时的话题。他的一位哥哥将他拉到一边，问他那是不是真的，随后劝告他不要和王子纠缠在一起。亚瑟反问这是为什么，他的哥哥告知他，最后一次，他只需听话就好，然后，他补充了几句贞操对他未来的伴侣来说非常重要之类的大道理。亚瑟遵从了他的意见，感到他的话中也许有几分真理。他的家族已经为他找到了配偶吗？

一周中剩下的时间，亚瑟不得不尽可能将王子推开。阿尔弗雷德试图在任何可能的情形下将他悄悄拉走并且睡了他，但亚瑟保持着贞洁，只是在某一次调侃中说到假如阿尔弗雷德想和自己上床，那么他就必须与自己结婚。这不是认真的；不过是个玩笑，真的。

尽管用阿尔弗雷德来打发时间诚然有趣，亚瑟仍然止不住开始考虑他的家族为他安排的婚事。在那个星期中，他与许多人跳过舞，有过融洽的交谈，而从中猜出一个对象确实并不容易。

军队开拔前夜，亚瑟的父亲前来见他。他告诉亚瑟他即将成婚。亚瑟问他与谁。

“阿尔弗雷德王子。”

因为显而易见的困惑和难以置信，亚瑟没有说话，他的父亲告诉他这是为了换取他们的军队。

“事实证明，你恰好值一万名士兵，”他的父亲若有所思地说，这是他能说出的最接近赞扬亚瑟的话。

他在那之后就离开了。

亚瑟从未拒绝过他被安排的伴侣。他确实对阿尔弗雷德有好感，而即便是在他最夸张的政治野心当中，他也没能料想到自己能与他订婚。在王子为战争而离开之前，他又见了他一面，阿尔弗雷德试图和他上床，既然二人此时已有婚约在身。

亚瑟只是大笑起来，将一个轻柔的吻用作妥协，两人的身体紧贴在一起。这就是他允许对方在结婚前能和他做的最过火的事情。王子与他的父王第二天早晨就离开了，军队比来时多出整整一万人。

* * *

几个月后，国王在战场上牺牲。亚瑟被带往国都，阿尔弗雷德加冕，他们成婚，而战争迅速结束。柯克兰家族大部分土地与一座要塞为和平的缘故被割走，亚瑟对此颇为关切，但他们几乎别无选择。亚瑟的一位哥哥被开出了赎金，但他拒绝离开那座自己将来要继承的要塞，因此那笔钱并未交付出去。在此之后就是沉默。王后不会威胁脆弱的和平，阿尔弗雷德亦无意重夺回那片土地。

* * *

从那以后，占据亚瑟大部分时间的便是他身为王后所需肩负的责任。

阿尔弗雷德是两人之中没有性经验的那个，这也就是为什么他们的性爱总是如此糟糕。亚瑟希望自己伪装得足够顺从，从而得以蒙混过关。他让阿尔弗雷德对自己做一切他想做的事情，阿尔弗雷德承认他很喜欢亚瑟只是躺在那里，一动不动地承受他给他的一切。

“你认为这样会不会是错误的？”

亚瑟回答说并不，他所言非虚。拥有一个能随时供你发泄欲望的玩具确实听上去很有趣，只要你不是那个玩具。

在某一次他们做爱结束之后，亚瑟陷入沉思，觉得与国王在婚后的性生活这样糟糕，如此事实听上去何其滑稽。他回想起自己曾经短暂想象过的两人偷情，幻想中他们会在旁人没有注意到的时刻偷得片刻的欢愉。他只为那个想法自慰过几次，之后他就被送给了阿尔弗雷德。接下来，他不得不开始面对一系列现实，比如他受到的教育和他的身份并不适合成为王后，以及被毫无经验的阴茎粗暴地插入。

阿尔弗雷德在清理过自己后重新回到他身边，为亚瑟拿来一条温暖的拭布。遗憾的是，阿尔弗雷德并不是那类会惹人憎恶的人。他总是会用暖和、湿润的毛巾为亚瑟亲自擦干净身体，在那之后会拥抱住他。亚瑟心想，大多数夫妻在那时会交换他们当天的种种见闻，可阿尔弗雷德却只是揉搓着亚瑟的身体，亲吻他的后背和双肩。这有些可爱。而也确实使他们的性爱，使他置身于其中的一切，变得没那么难以忍受了。

* * *

不，亚瑟从无怨言，从未对成为王后或是在做爱时屈服于对方置以微词。然而，他的确沉湎在了他本不应拥有的快乐之中。

起初，亚瑟在接近马修时并不会有所顾忌。婚礼前的几个月，他们先是成了好友，很快便演变成了无话不谈的知己。他们取笑同样的对象，拥有相近的幽默感，对大多数事物的观点都很一致；他们经常会花时间讨论一本彼此都读过的书籍，有时是在私下，有时则不是。阿尔弗雷德从不认为这有什么不妥。的确，亚瑟绝无可能会毁掉自己与未来国王的婚事，而马修对自己的兄弟又是那么的可靠而忠实。

虽然如此，亚瑟无法否认他对马修与日俱增的感情。他与阿尔弗雷德长得很像，但却拥有一种温和得近乎阴柔的魅力。当然，他在某些情况下显得更有阳刚气概，比阿尔弗雷德来得谨慎一些。他更长于宫廷政治，不断向阿尔弗雷德建言献策（不在少数，而且始终如此）。亚瑟得知是马修在幕后操纵了许多事件。

一天夜里，马修从北方出行归来，婚礼过去了两个月，那份牵涉到亚瑟家族领地的和约业已签署完毕。在一次仿佛已经发生在很久前的谈判之中，双方约定，亚瑟会以某个价格被赎回，而马修负责把赎金交付给对方。亚瑟听说自己的身价并不高，但他并没有为此惊讶。到头来，家族派出的军队无足轻重。他有时会猜想，阿尔弗雷德会不会在不久后便将他废黜。

“你当然是无价的，”马修在见到亚瑟之后调侃道。他们放声大笑，相互拥抱，然后一同坐下。他们再一次重聚在亚瑟的私人会客室，感觉却大不相同。他们上一次坐在这里，亚瑟还未成婚。阿尔弗雷德不仅有权，而且被鼓励，可以随时来到这里。

亚瑟从未告诉马修，但昨夜他确实很不好过。阿尔弗雷德在半途突然停下，问亚瑟他为什么是如此的不情愿。亚瑟试图否认，但他瘫软的性器还是说明了一切。这并不真的就很痛苦，可他也从未从中得到快乐。

这使亚瑟意识到他与马修此时并没有被监护人陪同。在阿尔弗雷德或者其他任何人的眼中，马修 **就是** 他的监护人。

亚瑟觉得这一切未免太过可笑。历史上有多少男人都是被自己的亲兄弟撬了墙角。阿尔弗雷德认为自己能够逃脱这一规律，着实是有些高看自己了。没错，马修确实可靠，但他并非圣人，他与阿尔弗雷德有着完全一致的欲望。在他们交谈的过程中，亚瑟不由得注意到他坐得比平时更近了一些，令两人的大腿紧贴在一起。他开始讲述与亚瑟的某些哥哥交谈是多么的愉快，他的亲人们是多么想念亚瑟，还有——

这时亚瑟意识到马修将手放在了他的腿上。

“——他们是多么高兴你成了王后。”

亚瑟朝下望着他的手，接下来对上马修的凝视。又一段漫长的时间。亚瑟感到自己的心跳加速了。他不再去多想。他向前倾身，寻找到马修的嘴唇，陷入一个急不可耐的吻。

马修在床上的表现更好。亚瑟真的在做爱过程中达到了高潮，这对他来说格外少见，而当他终于射出来的时候，他为他而喊叫出声。这不像是与阿尔弗雷德做爱时的样子。马修或许更有经验，又或许只是更懂他的心，因为亚瑟感觉到自己非常享受整个过程。几个月前他曾给过阿尔弗雷德的强烈激情，此刻正在他的躯体中波涛汹涌，即便是在两人高潮过后，重新开始接吻的时刻。

他感觉自己还想要更多。他们又做了一次，马修替他手淫，帮他射了出来。这一切仿佛都发生在一瞬间，可它却在亚瑟心中点燃了一团他已经很久没能感受到的火焰。他知道自己需要它。想念它。他想要的远不止一次。

正在两人第二次做完后开始接吻的时候，亚瑟听到了一声几不可闻的轻咳。

有人正躲在房间里。

* * *

两人都未能发现那人究竟是谁。第二天早晨，流言就已经传到了国王耳中。

亚瑟将手放在门把上，感到自己浑身都在颤抖。假如遭逢不测，家族将无法成为他的后盾。毕竟，他未能坚守自己的义务。他和国王的兄弟私通了。阿尔弗雷德是不是已经想好了用秘密而扭曲的方式来惩罚他？或者他将大为震怒，以至于会对他处以死刑，或把他投入大牢？马修会不会挺身出来捍卫他？

他终于使自己镇定下来，打开门，看见阿尔弗雷德正独自坐在自己会客室的桌前。他面色阴沉。他什么也没说，等待亚瑟自己坐下。

在一段难挨的沉默后，亚瑟主动开口。

“我知道您肯定以为我——”

“安静，”阿尔弗雷德打断他，声音中有一种亚瑟从未见识过的威严。这使他短暂地退缩了。

“传言并不真实，”他迫使自己答道。

“我刚才是不是说过让你安静？你只用照办。”

亚瑟皱起眉。他强自镇定，随后继续道，“马修说了什么吗？”他的声音开始发抖。他害怕也许自己不能说服阿尔弗雷德那一切都从未发生过。

阿尔弗雷德没有回答。他用手指敲打着椅子的把手。他的坐姿异乎寻常的沉着，使人感到格外陌生，看上去就像是他理应成为的毫不通融的国王模样。亚瑟猜想着他在与对手商谈和约时是否也是如此，还是说，他在谈判中依旧是一副与他相处时同样的漫不经心。

亚瑟确信自己会得到惩罚，阿尔弗雷德思考得越久，他心中的预感便越可怕。

最终，阿尔弗雷德站了起来，示意亚瑟也跟随他起身。

“你明晚过来。”

亚瑟点点头。

“到时照我说的去做。”

“您可不可以告诉我——”

“出去。”

亚瑟强迫自己闭上嘴，一言不发地离开了。

* * *

亚瑟的大脑陷入一片黑暗的境地。等待是如此令人难以承受。随后，他开始劝说自己，假如国王真的勃然大怒，他早就应该对他动手了。惩罚不会太严重。唯独这个念头使他在那一夜得以安然入睡。

当他第二天回到阿尔弗雷德的卧房，马修已经等在那里了。他坐在阿尔弗雷德的床上，也就是国王与王后平日里行夫妻之礼的地方，看上去似乎并不怎么忧虑。亚瑟望向阿尔弗雷德，试图寻求答案。

阿尔弗雷德走上前。他轻柔地捉住亚瑟的腰，脸上甚至露出了微笑，然后将他转过身来。

“你的大衣和礼帽。”

亚瑟将它们交了出去，随后，马修站起身来。他走到亚瑟面前，但两手却落在了亚瑟马甲的衣扣上。他开始解开那些扣子。

“您要让我做什么？”亚瑟怀疑对方心知肚明。马修咧嘴一笑。他急不可耐地解开亚瑟剩下的扣子，阿尔弗雷德随后也加入了进来，直到他最后只剩下乳白色的肌肤与一对长袜。

“不用再脱了，”阿尔弗雷德命令道。通常亚瑟在和他做爱时不会穿着长袜。

亚瑟屈从了他的指示，但双臂在身前交叉，试图为自己挽回一些尊严。他本不想大声说出来，但最后还是未能忍住。

“你们两个是不是都要上我？”

阿尔弗雷德无视了他的问题。“躺到床上，把你的两腿张开。”

片刻犹豫后，亚瑟照做了，令他没有想到的是，没过一会儿，马修的嘴唇贴了上来。他们开始接吻，马修就像他们之前做爱时的那样深情地探索着他，使亚瑟困惑不已。他是不是应该推开马修？阿尔弗雷德只是静静地站在旁边，注视着他们，亚瑟开始怀疑也许两人正在准备合伙谋杀他。对，他与马修开始做爱，阿尔弗雷德假装很享受这一切，然后他便会拿出事先藏在抽屉里的一把尖刀捅向——

“你在开始做之前总是喜欢像这样一直吻他？”

“我们只做过一次，”马修干巴巴地答道，随后他伏在地上，把亚瑟的下半身带到床边。他开始舔舐、吮吸亚瑟的孔洞，使他的身体紧张起来。马修的舌头几次探了进去，激起他的一声惊叫。

亚瑟随后望向阿尔弗雷德。他们四目相对，亚瑟的视线逐渐向下，阿尔弗雷德已经硬了。阿尔弗雷德向马修开了口。

“你能不能向亚瑟解释清楚？”

“我在教自己的兄弟如何做爱，”马修抬起眼睛，直到把话说完，脸上露出坏笑，接下来开始舔弄亚瑟的性器，使他再度半是惊讶，半是沉醉地呻吟出声。

亚瑟突然间意识到他严重低估了这些男孩的单纯以及他们之间的关系。他也想到，那两个男孩或许很早就精心策划好了整个事件。马修是不是在得到阿尔弗雷德的允许后才跟他睡的？

他停止了思考。马修将他的下半身从前到后都照顾得非常到位，确保在他把阿尔弗雷德叫过来之前他已经彻底勃起。

马修用手指开始替亚瑟做润滑，步调时而缓慢，以便叫亚瑟放松下来打开他的身体，时而迅速，浅插几下，使他身体的反应更加强烈。

“你要确保把他的身体彻底扩张好。看看这里有多小，”马修暂时放慢了动作，向阿尔弗雷德展示亚瑟那基本没怎么被用过的后孔，国王虽然已经硬了，却还没有脱掉衣服。那里仍然小而紧致。“我简直不敢相信你对那里如此粗鲁，”马修揶揄道，再次笑了起来，随后继续埋头舔吮亚瑟的小穴。他只是做了一下示范，便起开身，把阿尔弗雷德推到自己刚才的位置。

“我觉得我平时做过这些，”阿尔弗雷德反驳道。他跪在床上对亚瑟说。

不知为何，亚瑟感到自己应该张口说些什么。

“你没有。”

阿尔弗雷德在那一刻看上去有些失落，但很快便恢复果断，将手指润滑，试图全神贯注地学着给亚瑟做扩张。

阿尔弗雷德通常并不会像马修一样将他的身体彻底拓开。他在做爱时很性急，往往在将三根手指挤进去后就算作大功告成。这一次，他试着变得像马修那样，有时放慢速度，而当他觉得亚瑟的身体没那么兴奋后又会将速度加快。

“看着他的表情，”马修愉悦地说。亚瑟甚至没有注意到自己已经闭上了双眼，专心感受着两个男孩给予他的刺激。“快感是没办法伪装的。”

阿尔弗雷德咕哝一声，以往这时他早已深深地挺进亚瑟的身体，可他这回却没有这样。亚瑟确信自己已经能够接纳对方的进入，但当阿尔弗雷德停下来，去舔舐马修刚刚才照顾过的部位后，他没有拒绝。

“你想怎样被别人口交，就按照这种方式去给他做。”

事实上，王后发现自己想要被填满。他想要高潮。他猜测着到底会是这对双子之中的其中一位，还是两人将轮流上他。或者，他们在令他兴奋起来之后，便准备将他丢下。

他被润湿的肌肤突然感到一阵凉意。在那一瞬间，他认为果然如自己所料；那两个男孩准备在他被激起感觉后便残忍地将他弃之不顾。

马修爬到了他的身上。他掏出阴茎，做好润滑，然后缓慢进入亚瑟。亚瑟大声呻吟出来，感到自己的性器一阵痉挛。进入的过程很顺利。他从未和阿尔弗雷德有过这种感觉。那美妙而轻松的第一次插入，很快演变成了狂放而剧烈的性爱。

马修开始动了起来，亚瑟沉浸于快乐之中。他在马修粗鲁的支配下喊叫出声，身体被他粗长的阳具填到最顶部却并不感到疼痛。他甚至自己主动迎合对方，使马修发出一声深沉的咕哝。

阿尔弗雷德终于取出自己的阴茎，坐在床上他们的身边，对着眼前的画面开始自慰。马修非常明白应当何时加快，何时放慢，甚至清楚应该在何时将亚瑟推向顶峰。阿尔弗雷德看上去学得很认真，专注地望着二人的身体翻滚交合，亚瑟的叫床声弥漫在空气中，缭绕于他们耳际。

马修还未尽兴，阿尔弗雷德便想接替他。此刻两人兴致正浓，当阿尔弗雷德进入亚瑟身体的时候，他们的言谈变得越发猥亵。

“你现在知道该如何操他了吗？”马修揶揄道。他站在阿尔弗雷德身后，扶住他的胯部，脸上带着坏笑，开始帮他来回运动。“就像这样上他阿尔菲。他就他妈的喜欢这样。”这使得阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟都叫出声来，亚瑟甚至没来得及注意到阿尔弗雷德的性器已经完整地进入了他，而在此之前他们从未到达如此深度，随后阿尔弗雷德突然抽了回去，几乎已经射了出来。

阿尔弗雷德冷静下来后，马修还想要再来一次。他突然冲进亚瑟的后穴，使他的性器以他被操的节奏动了起来，这对双子随之变得越来越下流。“我希望你明白从现在起你就是我们的玩物，”马修低吼道，随即稍微加大了力度，使亚瑟尖叫起来。

“我们会每夜玩弄你。我的兄弟每晚都会和我一起占有你那漂亮的小穴！”阿尔弗雷德补充道，手上把着阴茎，准备迎来高潮，很快便射了出来。

亚瑟不知道他可怜的后孔还能承受多少。他的前端已经开始分泌液体，而他不想就此结束。他得到了两个如此迷人的男孩的性器，如此体验从未有过，他甚至不介意自己的屁股已经有些发酸了。这甚至让这次经历变得更加完美。

马修向前倾身，开始亲吻亚瑟，然后一手抓住亚瑟的咽喉，轻轻卡住他的脖子，在他的抽插变得渐渐不规律时将他牢牢按住，然后停了下来，将精液深深注入亚瑟的身体。

“操，”亚瑟轻声叹道，几乎快要因为这种感觉而高潮。马修继续锢住他的身体，直到他获得充分的满足，最后轻插了几下聊以收尾。他从亚瑟身上下来，阿尔弗雷德占据了那个位置。亚瑟趁着短暂的空隙平稳了自己的呼吸，随后阿尔弗雷德便掐住了他，同样使他动弹不得；他的另一只手像马修方才那样摩擦着亚瑟的性器，亚瑟几乎立刻便解放了出来。

亚瑟几乎因快感而哭喊出来。热流一浪一浪贯穿他的身体，他的勃起即便在那之后也没有丝毫消退的迹象。阿尔弗雷德继续干了他或许一分钟，使亚瑟已被填满精液的体内一片狼藉，随后大声抵达了激烈的高潮。

当阿尔弗雷德结束后，亚瑟感觉自己还能再承受一回合。他的性器仍然挺立。

阿尔弗雷德花了片刻时间理顺呼吸，阴茎在亚瑟的身体内变软。最后他低下头，纯情地吻了吻亚瑟，在最终拔出来的时候，甚至露出了小小的笑容。

阿尔弗雷德躺在他身边。亚瑟躺在床中央，身体最深处残留着两个男人的精液，使他感到既奇怪又满足。马修开始找回自己的衣服，情绪明显非常高涨。亚瑟感觉自己的性器开始渐渐疲软，重新恢复了意识。

“操，”他再次叹道，使阿尔弗雷德与马修都不由得轻笑起来。

马修对自己露齿一笑，扣上腰带，理了理自己的头发。他随后便离开了，身上没有留下能印证方才所发生一切的任何痕迹。

于是现在只剩下亚瑟与阿尔弗雷德两人。

亚瑟终于鼓起勇气，抬起头望向阿尔弗雷德，而对方的视线早已在等着他。

“你真叫人难以理解。”

阿尔弗雷德露出疲惫的笑容。“最开始我真的怒不可遏，”阿尔弗雷德望向天花板，“但他和我长得几乎一模一样。而我从来没有去倾听你的想法。无怪乎我失去了你，”他的笑容破裂了，“尽管，他是唯一能让我原谅的人。”

那是他最接近于道歉的话语。片刻之后，阿尔弗雷德翻过身来，啄了啄亚瑟的嘴唇，随后起身清洗自己的身体，为亚瑟拿来温暖的毛巾。

亚瑟放松下来。现在他终于无需多言了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这篇文里还能读出女性主义理论的影子（亚瑟成为王后以来的自我压抑-贯穿全文的亚瑟“没有说话”，以及阿尔弗雷德的男性中心思考模式，外加能够理解亚瑟的马修身上的女性化气质，配置很像是典型的婚姻中女性被迫失语型题材），一篇pwp居然还配上了道德寓意，这到底是什么高阶反讽和自我解构……？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔弗雷德与马修想要假装在森林里捉住了王后，令他任凭他们处置。

国王并不知晓，亚瑟能够独自在树林中无声地潜行。

国王从未问过他是否曾经去过森林，这使他觉得不免可笑，也许在国王看来，他那纤细的体格来源于饱览群书，以及站在窗前向外面的世界凝望。他认为，国王头脑中的假想确实很合乎规矩，比如他的王后会因沉迷于文字而常常忘记用饭，比如一位终身生活在精心呵护之中的王后，哪怕身上拥有一切男性的性征，也从来不会将一分一秒的时间用在那些只有男人才能追逐的成就上。

国王很快将会明白，亚瑟并非一头小鹿，即便死到临头，依然优雅而羞涩。

亚瑟随身携带着一张弩与一柄剑，二者绝非单纯的装饰。他还带了些其他的随身物品，假设（其实，是希望）他的出行将会持续数日。

他在五点出发。他知道在那之后，仆人们将会发现王后并未就餐，无人应门。他们会通知国王的随侍，后者将会禀报国王，而国王则会抓来自己的兄弟，宣布他们将在王宫之内搜寻王后。他们会破门而入，发现他已消失不见，而房内井井有条。他将无迹可寻。他们会真正惊慌失措。仆人们浑以为自己将要遭到惩罚，由于他们的失察，王后如此无声无息、轻而易举地在凌晨时分溜走。

国王不会仓促到令消息走漏出王宫。不，他会说，他也许只是出去散了散步。他与他的兄弟将会骑上马，穿入王宫北面那广袤的林地之中。

按照亚瑟的推算，他们要用上一到两个小时，才会追上他的步伐。

虽然经验尚属不足，他却在林中行进了很远，在枝杈间的高处发现了一处狩猎平台。它很好地隐藏在盛夏层层浓密的叶片之中。亚瑟爬上平台，坐了下来，将弩填满，然后开始等待。

在这时，他允许自己沉醉于独处的特权。没有人能评判他的脚步是不是太快。何其幸运没有人烦扰他，没有人宣判他吃饭时姿态不够优雅，没有人对他口蜜腹剑；没有人。只有他自己。在差不多一小时的时间当中，他甚至在想，假如他真的成功从这对双胞胎手中逃了出来，他会做些什么。永远在森林中漫无边际地游荡？当一位农夫？

他故意丢下了自己的财物。欲望只会成为他的拖累。而欲望，他心想，正是它最初使他困在这里。

几小时后，差不多正准时，男孩们终于来了。亚瑟听到了他们谈论的只言片语。他觉得他们未免也太过粗心大意，声音大得仿佛是在朝林中高喊。

“我还是不肯相信他能走得这么远，”阿尔弗雷德说，亚瑟颇觉有趣地注意到，他的语气格外忧心忡忡。

“王后个头很小。也许他同时也很敏捷，”马修沉思道。

亚瑟将弓弩对准阿尔弗雷德。他完全可以杀掉他。杀掉他们两个，真的。他注视着两人，发现虽然他们都装备了佩剑，马背上却没有携带任何行李。他也完全可以因此而大笑起来了。愚蠢的男孩们，对自己的王后是如此的一无所知。现在他才掌握着游戏的主导权。

他们骑着马缓慢离开，亚瑟屏息凝神。当他们的声音渐渐无法被听清，他放下弓弩，发现心脏在胸腔内剧烈地跳动。他几乎快要喊住他们了，内心比他愿意承认得还要渴望，他的灵与肉都想要重新回到他们身边，但他不能让阿尔弗雷德以为他是如此轻易就可以被俘获。

他强迫自己在平台上睡去。他醒来时，天就快要黑了，他吃了行李中的一些食物，随后爬了下来。

他继续前行。

* * *

满月悬空。此时正值夏季，因而夜里的晚风使人心旷神怡。男孩们愚蠢到不知趁着夜色赶路。此时，他们很可能已经回到王宫，内心焦虑不安，无法入眠，甚至会猜想他是不是遭遇了不测，或者他其实已经逃走了。

只有一瞬间，他想，如果生起篝火该多好。

某种不驯的野性逐渐在他身上滋长，使他抛开了方才的念头。他静下心来，意识到自他住进王宫以来，这还是他第一次有如此长的时间能够独自遐想，而他曾经的其中一些想法早已被埋葬。其中一些只会给他惹来麻烦。其中一些比起人性，更贴近他动物的本能。

* * *

他在天将破晓前停了下来。他发现了另一处狩猎平台。

这次花了不到一半时间，他便听到了他们的声音，此外还有其他不少人。他没有想到，阿尔弗雷德这么快便开始变得这样焦急。他们也许确实趁着夜色赶了路，或者是在日出前很早便出发了。

亚瑟因为长时间的步行而变得疲惫不堪，但他仍然还是将弓弩填满张开。随着他们的临近，他感到肾上腺素急剧在血管中飙升。他想知道他还需要坚持这个姿势多久。

坚持到国王刚一映入他的眼帘，他的马还在从容不迫地踱步，他便将箭射了出去。那支箭正中国王身边的一棵树。阿尔弗雷德惊呼一声，坐骑扬起前蹄。再一次的，亚瑟心想，假如命运不曾如此展开，或者假如他是别的什么人，他也许本可以轻而易举地杀掉他。

国王是独自来的。其他人都在哪儿？

当国王终于让身下的马平静下来，他朝林中高呼。

“这已经不好玩了，亚瑟！”

那只是对他来说。亚瑟允许自己轻笑出声。他重新装填弓弩，再次发射，又击中了阿尔弗雷德身边的一株树，这次，阿尔弗雷德的表情阴暗了下来，他随即翻身下马，拔剑出鞘，动作行云流水，没有丝毫停顿。

“我发现他了！”国王竭力呼喊道。阿尔弗雷德的目光在树冠中扫视——亚瑟再一次想要发笑。他离得未免太远，而又缺乏足够的经验，乃至很难从中找出他。亚瑟面带幸灾乐祸的笑容，将箭再次填好。

其他人手终于赶来，那是一支小规模军队。以及马修。亚瑟可以将他们一个接一个地放倒，但他还是选择了等待。

阿尔弗雷德告诉他们，王后此刻正在某棵树上，他的语调听起来似乎是有些不敢相信自己刚才的所见。

“他还朝我射了箭！”

其中一人问他，他们是否应该调来一名弓箭手。另一个则问他们是不是应该再多叫些士兵。阿尔弗雷德拒绝了这些提议；他的脸上只剩下了不明所以与怒气。

亚瑟还不够残忍到能杀害任何人。至少现在还不够。他的内心偷偷地有些渴望能有更多的士兵和弓箭手到来，如此他便能为他们带来一场货真价实的战斗，但他心中的另一部分更喜欢在没有生命危险的情况下赢得挑战。

好吧，是某种程度上的没有危险。

弓箭在他手中的触感很好。沉重，但却并不使他感到负担。在这一切结束以后，他应当去多花些时间练习射箭。

阿尔弗雷德低沉的怒吼打断了他的思绪。他命令手下认真搜寻这片地区。阿尔弗雷德和马修分头行动。

其中一名士兵离亚瑟的藏身之处近在咫尺。

有些事情终究无可避免。那名士兵抬起头，视线注意到了亚瑟。亚瑟当即便做出了决策：他发射了一支箭，但只射向对方的腿。

击中了。士兵随即倒在地上，大声呼喊起来。更多的士兵源源不断地来到这里集合，他们很快便发现了亚瑟的位置。

现在轮到亚瑟来发号施令了。他探出脑袋，令所有人都能看见他，以及他脸上迷狂的笑容。

“非常遗憾！”他的声音在林间回荡，“你们的国王本不应发动你们来找我。假如你们不听从我的指示，我下回绝不会手下留情。”运用如此权力使他感到陌生，他猜想也许这就是阿尔弗雷德一直以来所体会到的。他们眼中的恐惧，士兵的伤痛，流出的鲜血，甚至还有他们的将信将疑——这使得亚瑟身上近乎于性感的那一面得以显露出来。对他们的小游戏来说，他想，恰到好处。

“立刻回去。你们所有人都是！只有国王与他的兄弟才能在明天重新回来，假如我看见了任何多余的人，我会将你们一个不剩地杀光！” **而那当然也包括你们，我亲爱的国王与亲王** ，潜台词不言而喻。

使他惊讶的是，或者说甚至有些令他失望的是，他们听从了他的命令。

* * *

他为此感到有些目眩神迷。他无法确定自己刚才的声音是不是果真如此洪亮。他无法明白自己为何毫无悔意。这一切都只是使他变得更兴奋了。

他重复了前夜的日程，敦促自己提前睡下，然后于夜间清醒，开始朝前徒步行走，月亮只亏了一角。

* * *

第二天他便没有如此幸运了。

当他正在寻找另一棵可供栖身的树时，他听见了小树枝断裂的响动。他试图躲在粗壮的树干之后，但恐怕他已经被发现了。

“亚瑟？”

他没有回答。这是阿尔弗雷德。他有没有遵从亚瑟昨天的命令？

片刻之间，什么也没有发生。接着，他听到了在他推断应当是阿尔弗雷德下马与拔剑的声音，他毫无意义地想象着他的动作是不是与昨天一样。利落而流畅，还是在无人注视的时候变得松懈？

“他在这里！”

随着距离不断靠近，他能听见阿尔弗雷德脚下更多被踩断的枝条发出的声响。亚瑟无法判断出，他行动的速度这样慢，到底是因为他不习惯穿越丛林，还是因为他正在等待后援。不论如何，马修在不久后便策马抵达这里，他能听见他也从马上下来，令佩剑出鞘的声音。

亚瑟扔掉弓弩，同样抽出自己的剑。他知道他想要的就是这个。不像阿尔弗雷德与马修，他从来没有上过真正的战场。二对一，接下来他无疑会失败；但必须叫他们开开眼界，而这正是游戏的一部分，不是吗？

“他竟然也有一柄该死的剑。你究竟到底是怎么搞到手的？”阿尔弗雷德直接把问题抛给亚瑟，而后者此时正隐匿于树后。

亚瑟终于从藏身处踏了出来，面对两人。他们保持着相当的距离，没有人突然上前开始动手。

“是你告诉我最好能演得逼真一些，”亚瑟戏谑地说，他将剑尖插进泥土。他的身体兴奋不已。

“你知道这不是他的本意，”马修打断了二人的谈话，看上去随时都能一剑将亚瑟的头颅砍下。这使他浑身战栗。他想知道他在战场上是不是也像如此。

“你们这些愚蠢的男孩应当明白，在没有彻底控制局面以前不要急于聊天。我以为这是当王子时就应该学过的道理。”

亚瑟没有给他们回答的机会。他转过身，开始用尽全力奔跑，飞快得仿佛能穿过这片树林。

尽管对在林中探路并无经验，他们还是很快便追上了他，因为他们的身体休息得更充分，平时会进行规律性的训练。亚瑟守住自己的阵地，手握利剑，朝国王劈去。

亚瑟将会在余生中永远珍视国王此刻的表情。害怕。困惑。以及需要在转瞬之间迅速做出判断的压力。

阿尔弗雷德躲开了。他不愿对亚瑟用剑。而亚瑟则不然。在他身后，马修以迅雷不及掩耳之势击中了他的双膝，不消片刻，亚瑟便跪在地上，被马修缴械。

可惜这场战斗结束得如此仓促，甚至还没来得及用上能够致命的武器。亚瑟发现自己很喜欢这样。两个男孩比他更强壮，更高大，更擅长战斗，而现在他们两个都很愤怒。

国王抓住亚瑟的脖子，将他拖着站了起来。“你他妈是不是疯了？”亚瑟只是抱之以浅笑。阿尔弗雷德松开手，但这只是为了狠狠给他的脸一巴掌。这令亚瑟起了感觉。“你要为此付出代价，你这可恶的疯子。”

马修从他的身后掐住他的脖子。亚瑟没有再反抗了。在衣服的遮蔽下，他已经硬得难受了。

“你就是个操蛋的疯子，”马修啐了一口。

马修半引半拖着带亚瑟来到一处更干净的地方，使得亚瑟发出了几声呜咽。即便是双子之中更温柔的那个也比他力气大得多。他无法阻止他们接下来要对他做的事，虽然他内心其实相当期待。荆棘划破了他的裤子与柔软的皮肤，他的腹部与双腿开始疼痛不已，他祈祷着任何，一切能够将他从痛苦中解救出来的事物。

马修猛拽着令他跪在地下。他扯下自己的裤子，一把抓住亚瑟的头发。“吞下去，”他命令道，已经半勃起了。亚瑟将它含进口中，开始顺从地吞咽。

阿尔弗雷德在亚瑟身后降身跪下，突然从背后抓住了他的后脑勺，向前猛推。“用力点！”阿尔弗雷德命令他。在那对双胞胎的控制下，亚瑟不断呻吟，脑袋来回摆动，直到令二人满意地吞咽下那根阴茎。马修尝起来满是汗水的气息，而这使得他的下半身一个激灵。有好几次他被噎得喘不过气来，然而那对双子不肯放过他，节奏变得越来越快也越发粗暴，直到马修彻底挺立了起来。

阿尔弗雷德的身体紧贴着他，使他能感觉到对方同样变硬的性器。亚瑟的尖端开始渗出液体。阿尔弗雷德松开了手。国王站起身，耸耸肩脱掉外套，将之甩在森林的泥土之上，然后把它铺开。他抓住亚瑟的头发，打断了亚瑟与马修两人的乐趣，随后将他拖着推倒在大衣，也就是他们为此情此景临时准备出的一张小床上。他帮忙剥掉亚瑟的衣服，躺在他旁边，使亚瑟惊讶地给了他一个情意绵绵的吻，一只胳膊将他抓来抱入怀中，就仿佛他永远不会放他离开。

“我真他妈快要担心死了，”他说，在短暂的停顿后卷土重来。他将舌头推进亚瑟的口腔，两人分享了一个漫长而激烈的吻，马修学着他兄弟的样子，也将大衣扔下。他坐在上面，从口袋里掏出一些润滑油，随后同样躺了下来。

马修将手指润滑，捅进亚瑟的身体，继而一次滑进去两根。亚瑟咕哝起来。阿尔弗雷德再次中断了他们的吻，一只手在亚瑟身上游移，当马修扩张他的时候，他只是在他的皮肤上粗鲁地抚弄，掐捏，揉搓。这突然更近似于他们平时做爱的流程了。

“我好想你。我真的很爱你，”阿尔弗雷德气息有些不匀地说，无惧于在自己的双胞胎兄弟面前流露真情。“我险些以为你要一去不回了，”他再次亲吻他，马修又塞入了一根手指，而亚瑟的后背微微弓起。他在那一吻中不住呻吟。

“永远不会，”亚瑟吐息道。

过了片刻，阿尔弗雷德退开身，时间足够掏出自己的性器，随后他抬起亚瑟的一条腿，以便他能将之在亚瑟的入口前磨蹭。他舔了舔亚瑟的脸颊，随后朝他的颧骨上轻啄。“我不想再有这种感觉了。你要永远和我在一起，”他柔情似水地说，接下来舔咬着他的耳朵，随后小心地插入他的身体。亚瑟感到自己的双颊与身体微微泛红，不习惯阿尔弗雷德在他们三人共同做爱时表现得如此深情。

马修的手正忙于自渎，他看上去受到了阿尔弗雷德方才一席话的启发，因为他也捕捉到了亚瑟的嘴唇，与他陷入激烈的吻。当他们理顺呼吸后，他也想出了一些甜言蜜语。

“你把我们两个都吓坏了。你再也别离开王宫了。”亚瑟与阿尔弗雷德听到后都轻笑了起来，接着阿尔弗雷德开始粗暴地干他。比平时更野蛮地，他抓住亚瑟的脖子，猛烈而迅速地占有他。不过片刻，亚瑟的哭喊声便抬高了，划破了林间平和的宁静，使马修试图从阿尔弗雷德那里抢来自己的回合。

阿尔弗雷德在又顶入了几次后才放开他。马修压在亚瑟身上，开始上他，动作甚至比他的兄弟还要激烈，他捉住亚瑟的脸。 “看着我，”他要求道。亚瑟不断喊叫，却没有照他所说的去做，将头扭到一旁。这使得他的喉咙再一次被掐住，可在他被操的同时，亚瑟却盯住身旁阿尔弗雷德的双眼，突然希望他丈夫的阴茎能插进他的身体。

这对双子比平时还要性欲旺盛。也许是因为他们嗅出了亚瑟的偏心。阿尔弗雷德没过多久便将马修差不多一把推开，用他的性器分开亚瑟的身体，毫不留情地捅进他体内，神情看上去格外严肃。他伸出两指塞进亚瑟嘴中，使他不得不张开口，只能看着他，而他在过早抵达高潮的过程中变得愈发控制不住情绪，温柔而痴情。

“亚瑟，操，我爱你，我需要你，我爱你，求你别——操——求你别再离开我……”伴随着这番告白，阿尔弗雷德火热的精液裹住了他的内壁。亚瑟不断呜咽，同样试图寻求解脱。然而，阿尔弗雷德放慢速度，使那美妙的液体均匀地抹开在他体内，给自己那几秒后便重新夺回主导权的兄弟留下了一份可爱的礼物。

马修彻底地蹂躏过他的身体。亚瑟拒绝与他一道高潮。当马修要求他如此，亚瑟却想要阿尔弗雷德进入他，而这只是使得马修更兴奋了。他猛烈地射了出来，阴茎插入亚瑟的身体直到最深处，脸上挂着微笑。

“你想为我的兄弟高潮？”马修温柔地说，前后抽插着他，只进入一英寸那样浅。他抓住亚瑟的头发，强迫他与自己接吻，随后玩笑式地扇了他一巴掌，接着从他身体里退了出去。

阿尔弗雷德又硬了。他将亚瑟翻过身，就以这种姿势入侵了他，冲进他的身体，如此姿势只能在一场彻底的欢爱以及身下人完全而发乎内心的悦纳后方能做到，最终，亚瑟在一声惊叫中高潮了，为他的丈夫，为那个能够合法拥有他后孔的人而顺从地高潮了。阿尔弗雷德意识到这一点，在同一时间射了出来，向亚瑟的身体里注入了更多淫秽的补给，其中一些在他最后的冲刺中朝外喷溅了出来。

他们在那种状态中停留了更长时间。亚瑟生理上的高潮使他浑身轻轻颤抖。

这对孪生兄弟还没有彻底满足。马修，因为眼前的景象而重新被煽动起来，躺在地下，示意亚瑟骑在他的勃起上。在阿尔弗雷德的协助下，亚瑟照做了，前者从背后抓住亚瑟的双臀，帮亚瑟在马修的阴茎上不断地起起落落。马修用力地顶进他，在很长时间后迎来第二场射精，亚瑟半硬的性器在整个过程中随之律动，在某段时间，亚瑟想知道他到底能够接受多少精液；就好像这是什么很重要的问题。那些液体已经开始从他的身体里滴落下来了。

他们两个随即都获得了满足，亚瑟的后穴被撑开，被狠狠用过，而现在需要休息。阿尔弗雷德吻了吻亚瑟的后颈与耳朵，然后扶着他从马修的阴茎上起身。他使亚瑟躺在自己的膝头，当马修正在从第二次射精的天旋地转之中渐渐恢复时，他在亚瑟的身上撒满亲吻与舔舐。

亚瑟喜欢这幅景象。他自己躺在阿尔弗雷德的怀抱里。马修试图平复呼吸，四肢摊开躺在外套上。四周被树木环抱，全身需要一次沐浴。

他怀念阿尔弗雷德身体的温暖。他怀念他的舌头。他的阴茎。他希望自己能被抱回王宫。阿尔弗雷德在他耳边轻声地讲着甜言蜜语，油腔滑调，发誓再也不要让他从自己的视线中离开。

亚瑟笑了。他感到幸福。他并不是那么容易被俘获。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本处也直接复制粘贴一下：
> 
> 前面提到了一些关于D·H·劳伦斯的问题，这篇文奇怪地能够拥有弗洛伊德式的解读方式，比如故事背景中的森林（《查泰莱夫人的情人》同理）、亚瑟在森林里体现出的野性，以及剧情中的剑（在阿尔弗雷德眼中，马修佩剑很正常，而亚瑟拿剑就非常不正常，可以与前文中阿尔弗雷德脑海中对王后的想象相呼应，剑一般是阳具的隐喻），还有满月（月亮一般是疯狂与阴性力量的象征，亚瑟在满月下行走，而他的行为也被视为疯狂，月亏后他的优势也减弱了），为什么一篇3p文都写这么考究，作者到底怎么回事。
> 
> 另外文中还有一些细节，第一章中描述亚瑟属于阿尔弗雷德时用的是“belong to”（两人关系不平等），第二章阿尔弗雷德对亚瑟讲的情话则是“belong with”（两人关系平等）。本章如果仔细读的话，你会发现这是一个亚瑟在爱情关系中不甘于纯粹被动地位的故事（亚瑟在文中被比作猎物，也就是阿尔弗雷德眼中的小鹿，但原本应当是游戏中狩猎者的阿尔弗雷德与马修反而成为了亚瑟弓箭下的猎杀对象），我不想再继续深入思考这个问题了（比如它与后文的r18是不是构成了矛盾），我只是单纯地觉得这位作者是真的很厉害（。
> 
> p.s. 文中的表层情节本身也非常可爱，因为真的上过战场，阿尔弗雷德不忍心对亚瑟用剑，就这一个细节，同时让本文的背景变得更写实（我一直觉得这应该是某种中世纪架空，考虑到国王与大贵族之间的从属关系，国王需要从贵族手中借军队），又展现出了阿尔弗雷德对亚瑟的爱（他下意识的选择是克制自己的力量，因为害怕伤害亚瑟，这到底是什么可怕的真爱），还展现出了亚瑟性格中野心勃勃、情感淡漠的一面（是的，从第一章开始，他就是个为了野心可以把自己牺牲出去的人，他可以提供给别人的爱其实反而没有阿尔弗雷德更深），另外马修也表现出了自己除了情场高手（？）之外的更阳刚的一面（也许是因为树林或者满月的缘故，这一章里三人性格的另一面全都被挖掘了出来，阿尔弗雷德变得更温柔，亚瑟解放了被压抑的天性，马修从温柔体贴的情人到流露出了尚武的一面），总之特别神奇。


End file.
